


above an infinite galaxy

by versti_fantur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hux’s sleepless ramblings and memories, Kinda, M/M, Pre-TFA, ok its hella fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: He only ever took calculated risks. That’s why he was sure he could keep Ren as his, and his alone, for as long as necessary. Of course, it helped that he had developed a certain type of fondness for him, one he knew was reciprocated. They didn’t speak of it, and that suited them both just fine.//or, Hux can’t sleep, and reflects on his and Ren’s relationship
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	above an infinite galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> i just want someone to hold me as i fall asleep yknow? anyway heres two evil dumbasses being cute

Hux’s hand tangled in the hair at the base of Ren’s neck, tugging—gently, not too harsh that he’d wake him; he didn’t want that. Not yet anyway. The air thrummed faintly with the sound of the generators that kept the Finalizer running; it meant the ship was never really silent, even in the darkest hours of his sleep cycle. It was comforting, in a way, and though he hadn’t been planet-side in a long while, Hux assumed that silence—true silence—would now unnerve him. No, it would be strange, but wouldn’t cause him any distress. Nothing unnerved him anymore, he wouldn’t let it. Not even Kylo Ren.

If he was a less intelligent man, he’d say Ren looked gentle as he slept, his dark hair fanning out over the regulation charcoal grey pillowcases and Hux’s shoulder, his face relaxed and his lips quirked into an almost-smile. But Hux knew better. Knew the power that rushed through Kylo’s very being when he was awake didn’t dissipate into the vacuum of space when he slept, but lay simmering under the surface. Every exhale filled with enough power to crush all of Hux’s vertebrae multiple times over. Every twitch of his facial muscles strong enough to rip a man limb from limb. Hux knew all of this, and still let Kylo Ren into his quarters every night, let him fall asleep curled up beside him, toyed with his hair and kissed his forehead with a softness both pretended didn’t exist. Most would call it reckless at best, suicidal at worst. It was true, Hux supposed, as soon as Ren tired of him, he might be disposed of, cut into pieces with a lightsabre, or that phantom hand around his throat, squeezing until his vision blurred and he could taste blood.

He only ever took calculated risks. That’s why he was sure he could keep Ren as his, and his alone, for as long as necessary. Of course, it helped that he had developed a certain type of fondness for him, one he knew was reciprocated. They didn’t speak of it, and that suited them both just fine.

Sighing, he turned to gaze out of the long window along the side of his quarters, which looked out into the vast expanse of space, dotted with hundreds of stars in a mosaic of what would one day be his. His solar systems, his Galaxy. And Ren’s too, if he deemed it acceptable. Which, although he denied it aloud, he almost certainly would.

Ren shifted in his sleep, pressing his nose deeper into Hux’s collarbone, his hair tickling Hux’s throat. He was warm, always so warm, and Hux appreciated it, fighting away the chill of the ship that no amount of heating vents ever seemed to match. No, he didn’t just appreciate it, he _liked_ it. There were a lot of things he liked about Kylo Ren, really. His determination and passion rivalled Hux’s own, though his was far more violent. At least on the surface it seemed that way. Hux could be deadly too, Starkiller would prove that, once it was complete.

He liked the way Ren remembered things; Hux’s favourite tea, or how Hux always got a crick in his neck after filing data pad reports for hours on end and craved a hot sonic and Ren’s deft hands on him, massaging to relieve the tension until he could collapse into bed, his hair damp against the sheets as Ren played with it, parting it at odd angles and holding up a mirror so Hux could see it for himself. Hux always pretended to hate them, rolling his eyes in mock disgust, but they never looked truly awful, and he liked the feeling of Ren’s hands in his hair too much to ever ask him to stop.

He also liked Ren’s body, all muscle and strength and power. It made the softer, more tender side even more special, something reserved only for him. No one else would ever get to see Kylo Ren playing with Millicent, batting a small mouse toy with the force as she pounced about, before eventually tiring and curling up in his lap with a contented purr. No one else would ever see the calligraphic cards Ren wrote for him, Hux’s name in swirly black ink against crisp cream paper—a luxury, a _rarity_ nowadays, and yet Ren had made several. _For him._ Hux treasured them.

Admittedly, Hux wasn’t a master of artistic talent, so had nothing to make in comparison, but Ren would often find specialist parts for his lightsabre appearing in his quarters, or a Correlian shampoo he liked. Small things, but Hux revelled in the smile it brought to Ren’s lips, the crinkle of his eyes.

And though, in the small bedroom of his quarters, Hux could see out into the infinity of the Galaxy, he found he didn’t care about it as much as he did what was inside the room. Kylo Ren in his arms, and the Galaxy at his feet.

Surely they would be unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos brighten my day! love yall <3


End file.
